Batman vs Captain America
by Weskron
Summary: Batman has a mission: To infiltrate HYDRA HQ and put a stop to all of their operations. But first he needs to make contact with Baron Von Strucker to retrieve information needed to make a successful infiltration. But what happens if instead of Strucker, he finds someone else? Someone wearing red, white, and blue...


**Captain America vs. Batman.**  
 **Battleground: Baron Von Strucker's Private Jet.**  
 **Weather: Rain.**  
 **10:21 PM.**

A wet, black boot slapped against the floor of the cargo hold in the Private Jet of Baron Von Strucker. A man, cloaked in black, climbs out of a hatch coming from the bottom of the jet. The man stands up straight, and takes off an oxygen mask. His full figure reveals shoulder pads, metal knuckles, a bat insignia on the chest of the dark grey suit, black boots, a cape, and a black cowl with ears that are shaped like bat-ears. The lenses he sees through on the cowl glow red, while three stripes that extend from each of the wings of the bat insignia which flow up to the shoulder pads and down to the bottom of them. These stripes glow red as well along with the stripes and sole of his boots, and the tips of his fingers. This man is known, as Batman. He brings his black bracer up to the opening on his cowl, revealing his mouth.

"Alfred." The rough and dark voice calls into his communicator. A British and weary voice springs up from the bracer, so clear that it almost seems like he is standing right in front him him.

"Yes Sir?" Alfred, the man with the British voice, calls.

"I made my way onto the Baron's Jet. If your information is correct, he should have the info we need to infiltrate HYDRA HQ," Batman explains as he finds himself trudging along the cargo hold.

"Good Sir. But..."

"Yes?" Batman questions as he goes to work on hacking the security mainframe on the Private Jet.

"How are you going to get down to the ground, if you don't mind me asking?" Alfred asks in a worried tone.

"Leave that to me. Worry about how you are going to get me from New York," Batman states as he pulls two wires out of a small glowing yellow box connected to the door which leads outside of the Cargo Hold.

Alfred pauses for a moment. The next sound Batman hears is Alfred clearing his throat.

"Ahem… Alright then Sir. Good luck," Alfred states.

"Signing out." Batman says before turning off his communicator and working to finish hacking the mainframe.

Batman slips something that looks like an iPhone out of one of his pouches on his utility belt. Instead of using it like a normal iPhone, he takes the screen, and pulls it to the side. The screen flickers to life as a password input screen appears.

"6...6...6...Strucker," Batman says as he types the password. The door opens up and Batman walks through it.

The scene reveals several men with broken necks, or shot through the chest. Batman surveys the scene before examining a gunshot victim. He kneels down beside him, looking through his body armor and finding an insignia.

"Hydra." Batman states out loud. He stands up and looks to the ladder leading up to the seating area of the plane.

Batman places his hands on the sides of the ladder, using two upward thrusts to get to the top of the ladder. Batman presses up against the hatch and opens it up, climbing through it and leaving it open. Batman hears several noises and takes cover.

"Damn. I've been spotted," Batman mutters under his breath before ripping out a Batarang.

The room Batman and the killer is in, has seats on the walls and wooden tables in front of them, no where else. There is a lounge in the middle of the room, with a glass coffee table. The room is very nice in fact.

"You expecting to win this fight?" A manly voice cockily asked before a gunshot rocketed throughout the area. Batman flinched before baring his teeth. His mistake of letting the killer take another life finally caused Batman to snap.

Batman spins out of cover and as he does, calculates where the killer would be if he made the shot five seconds ago. Batman flicks his wrist and the Batarang whizzes through the air. The sharp point of the Batarang makes contact with another metal substance. Instead of stabbing into whatever it was, the Batarang bounces back and into the shoulder of Batman.

"Argh!" Batman grunts as he rips out the Batarang and stands up, getting into a fighting stance.

"The hell…?" Batman mutters as he sees who the killer is. A red, white, and blue crusader also stands in a fighting position. The stripes on his lower torso and the classic star on the chest obviously signals who he is.

"Captain America," Batman says, coming to the conclusion.

"Hydra Scum," Captain America states before flinging his trademarked shield into Batman's chest.

"HOOF!" Batman puffs before slamming into a drink cart. The cart, on impact, rolls backward a little before slamming into the wall of the Private Jet.

"The fabled Batman working for Hydra? I expected more," Captain America exclaims before slipping the shield into the sheath on his back.

"Y-you don't understa-" Batman sputters out before dodging a boot slamming into the drink cart. Captain America charges at Batman, who grabs the American Dream's wrists, and hurls him into the electronic systems of the drink cart. Captain America is shocked and tries to turn around, only to meet his face with an oncoming fist. Captain America slams into the drinking cart again and it explodes. The two tumble back, and Captain America slams into another drink cart.

"I understand perfectly." Captain America states before raising his pistol. "You're Hydra Scum that needs to be put down. Simple," Captain America says before shooting off three shots.

Batman dodges the bullets and sprints toward Captain America. Batman raises his right hand and slaps the gun out of Captain America's hand before whipping a left across the cheek of the American Dream. Captain America stumbles back before whipping two heavy strikes which cracked off the face of the Dark Knight before whipping a straight jab. Batman falls back onto the drinking cart and grabs a glass cup, and breaks it over the face of Captain America. The Captain grunts loudly in pain before whipping out one of his knives, and stabbing it into the side of the Caped Crusader.

"AAHH!" Batman yells in pain. Batman rips the knife out before getting hooked in the face.

"HHFF," Batman stumbles back, using the momentum to spin around and grab a metal drink tray off of the drink cart. He continues to spin, using the drink tray to crack a shot off of the Captain's head. As Captain America bends down and to the right, Batman whips the try up, smacking the try into Cap's head.

"Unnghhh," Captain America groans, stumbling wearily backwards. Batman uses this opportunity to toss the drink tray to Captain America's face. Cap grabs the try out of the air, holding it in front of his face. Batman uses one foot to vault off the drink cart and slam a fist into the metal drink tray.

"GCK!" Captain America splatters spit with a dash of blood out of his mouth and onto the bottom of the drink tray, which just collapsed into his forehead. Captain America falls to the ground, slapping onto a wall as he went.

"Listen Captain…" Batman says as he tries to reach out to Captain America. Suddenly, the Captain's eyes flip open and he spins around, taking Batman's outstretched hand in his feet.

"UFFH," Batman grunts as Captain America rolls backward, hurling Batman into the wall. Batman slides down, and scrambles away from an oncoming barrage of fists.

Batman catches himself on the seats of the plane. Captain America slams both fists down, but Batman has already rolled away. The Captain's fists cause the chair to cave in. Captain America spins around, and hurls a strong fist. Batman deflects the fist downward, causing Captain America to fling downward onto Batman's knee. Captain America bounces back up, clumsily stumbling around before Batman slaps a jab into Cap's face. He spins around, and elbows the American Dream. Hard. Still in mid-spin, Batman hurls a foot up, but Captain America dodges the kick, just in time to tackle batman into a wooden table, breaking it apart.

"GUH!" Batman spits out, crawling away from the remains of the table, and standing up. He wearily gets in a battle stance and looks upon Captain America, cracking his knuckles.

"You have gone beyond my expectations. Good…" Captain America says before hurling a fist. "Let's see how long you can last."

Batman dodges the punch and whips a jab into the kidney of Captain America. The Captain stumbles back as Batman axe handles him, causing him to bend down. Batman slams a foot into the forearms of Captain America, and as Batman's foot comes down, the Captain drives a foot into the leg holding Batman up. Batman topples to the ground as Captain America uses one hand to try and connect another kick, pushing himself into the air, lifting his foot up, and bringing it down. Batman dodges the foot barely, rolling onto his feet. Captain America rolls backwards onto his feet, grabbing a book.

Batman charges and throws a punch. Captain America slaps the book to the side and deflects the punch. The Captain brings the book back up, slapping it across the side of his face. He smacks the book onto his shoulder, and Batman tries to grab his wrist.

Captain America easily dodges the counter and slaps the book hard across his temple. The Captain slaps the book onto Batman's face and hooks the book once, and wrenches a fist into the book again. Captain America lifts the book up and slams the side of it into the side of Batman's neck once, then pulls it back over his shoulder and lets it rip into the side of Batman's jaw. He pulls the book back once more, and slams it as hard as he can across Batman's face.

Batman swerves groggily to the side, catching himself barely before falling down. Batman, in doing so, dodges a swipe of the book. Batman smirks lightly before using his upper arm to take a kick, and using the momentum to tackle Captain America into the wall. Batman rains right hands after right hands on Captain America's kidneys. Captain America is able to raise his right elbow up and drive it into the small of Batman's back. Batman grunts in pain, letting Captain America go and dropping to his knees. Batman breathes heavily and lifts his head up, only to have the book to break in half on the back of Batman's head. Batman slams into the wall, and slides down it, on the brink of consciousness.

"That all you got?" Captain America asks, tossing his side of the book to the side and putting his hands up.

Batman doesn't reply for a while. Suddenly, he gets on his hands and knees, and drives a foot backwards, and into Cap's stomach. Batman rolls forward and takes two steps up the wall before back flipping off. Batman wraps his arm around Captain America's head, and slams the back of his head onto the ground. Batman coughs two times and gets up.

"No." Batman puts plainly. Batman has several cuts over his costume, blood is splattered over his chest and neck, and his cape is also ripped up.

"Good. I'm not done just yet," Captain America states. Captain America is in bad shape as well. His costume is ripped and torn in several places, he has blood spattered across his face and shoulders, and his knuckles are bleeding.

Captain America spins around, bringing his pistol, which he just picked up, level with Batman before firing. Batman uses his cape to slice through the air, and deflecting the bullet. Batman spins into a pistol-whip across the cheek. Batman stumbles back into a wooden table, and dodges another pistol whip. Captain America is elbowed on the temple, causing him to slam into the wall. The Captain swings his pistol across, and Batman grabs his wrist. Batman slams several right hands into The Captain, causing him to loosen his grip on the gun. The Dark Knight rips the gun out of The American Dream's hands, and swings it by the barrel like a baseball bat, into his face, causing the gun to break over Captain America's head. Captain America topples onto a seat.

"Get up," Batman demands as he grabs Captain America by the chest.

Batman pulls him up and tries to slam a fist into him, but Cap deflects it. The Captain whips a backhand across Batman's face, causing the Caped Crusader to let go of him. Captain America stumbles back and throws a kick. Batman is able to grab the foot in the air, and holds it by the heel. The Dark Knight spots a glass coffee table. Batman smirks evilly before thrusting his hand into the air, causing Captain America to involuntarily back flip onto the glass table.

"Uffffgghhhh…." Captain America moans as he is lifted off of the ground and gripped by the back of his red, white, and blue Kevlar shirt.

Batman hurls him into a wooden table, but it does not break. Captain America turns around only to have Batman axe handle him onto the table. Captain America groans as he tries to get up, only to be slammed back onto the table by the throat. Keeping a grip on his throat with his left hand, Batman lifts his right fist and slams it repeatedly into Captain America's stomach and head. Finally Batman lets go only to be axe handled through the table. Captain America groans as he feels the effects of the glass shards and splinters grow on him. Batman lifts Captain America to his feet only to be kicked sharply into the other side of the plane. Batman catches his weary body on the opposite side of the plane that Cap is on.

"Hfff… Captain… listen to me," Batman sputters out through gasps of pain. He coughs up blood before looking to Captain America.

"No. Hydra Scum." Captain America replies before hurling his shield toward Batman.

Batman, in less than a second, whips out his Bat-Daggers, Batarangs that have a blade on one end, a handle in the middle, and a blade on the other hand. He dual-wields them, and slices upward, making the shield stick into the middle of the ceiling of the plane.

Batman and Captain America eye each other angrily before they charge toward each other. About a quarter away from the middle, Captain America jumps up and grabs the shield, swinging on it to bash his feet against Batman's skull. Batman topples over, still clinging to his Bat-Daggers. Captain America, as he starts to drop down from his swing, pulsl the shield with him and slams it into the chest of Batman, causing a huge cut across the bat insignia and slightly digging into his skin. Batman spits blood, and it splats in the eyes of Captain America. As Cap stumbles back, the blood stinging his eyes, The Dark Knight gets to his feet, and gets in a battle stance.

Captain America shakes the pain off, grabs his shield, spinning around, and collides it into Batman's head. Batman uses the momentum to reverse-roundhouse kick Captain America. The Captain spins around and tries a barrage of attacks, thrusting, upper cutting, and several other assorted attacks. Some connected. Some didn't. Batman spins around after being hit by a shield attack, and slices Captain America diagonally across the chest, cutting the Star insignia in half, and cutting the Kevlar Tights diagonally as well. Batman drives a foot into Captain America's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, only for him in the same flowing movement, to roll back to his feet and grab one of the Hydra Foot Soldier's M9's.

"DOWN!" Batman yells to himself, and dives behind cover before Captain America lets loose a short burst of bullets.

Captain America starts to go crazy with the gun, shooting wherever he sees. A bullet causes the drink cart's electronic systems to malfunction. Batman rolls out of cover and presses a button on his Bat-Daggers before hurling them to Captain America. The Captain is sliced by one of them, but both of them land on the wall behind them, which leads to the cockpit.

"That's it?" Captain America smirks before raising his gun. "Good luck to ya," The Captain remarks before the Bat-Daggers start to beep.

"The he-" Captain America tries to get the rest out, but the Bat-Daggers explode, causing the cockpit and that wall to rip out of the plane, and into the air, leaving the adamantium mesh, which looks like a chain link fence, behind, except for the mesh at the tip of the plane.

Batman grabs onto a seat before Captain America is sucked out. The Captain catches himself on the steel mesh on the ceiling, and Batman is ripped off of his seat, and starts to tumble toward the end of the plane. Batman grabs onto the steel mesh that once kept the wall of the cockpit intact. Batman grunts before trying to get back up onto the slanted floor of the plane.

Batman crawls on the mesh, clinging onto life. He notices a faint ripping sound and looks down to see the base of the mesh ripping apart. Batman starts to crawl as fast as he can at high speeds. The Dark Knight realizes he will not be able to climb up in time. The Adamantium mesh digging into his fingers, Batman looks to the right, seeing the broken window of the plane.  
Meanwhile, Captain America is clinging to the mesh which is plastered on the ceiling of the plane. The Captain groans as he pulls himself up, but then realizes the mesh is slipping away. He curses to himself before looking around to find any means of getting inside. Cap's eyes light up as he unsheathes his shield and raises it high.

Batman positions himself, and in one seemingly final act of defiance, he leaps off the wing, where the mesh was plastered on, and through the window. The Dark Knight glances at what used to be his part of the mesh, break, and slip away. Batman stumbles through the downward slanted room and is able to get behind the middle wall in the back of the plane. He breathes heavily to himself.  
Captain America lifts his shield high. He remembers the women he loves back home, and slams it as hard as he possibly can into the ceiling, breaking through it, and falling down next to Batman. He looks up at the Caped Crusader only to hurl his shield into the wall on the left so it bounces off, then off the wall behind Batman. The shield whacks Batman in the head, causing him to fly forward, and into the hatch that Batman had left open. Captain America sheathes his shield.

Batman tumbles through the hallway and over the Hydra Agents' bodies. He slams into the metal door, only for it to break down. Batman rolls off of the broken metal door, and lies there. Captain America jumps down the hatch and sprints through the hallway. Cap, still in full sprint, grabs Batman, swings him around, and hurls him into a jeep so hard, that he bounces off and lands on the military-used Hummer. Batman breathes heavily, on the brink of consciousness. Captain America jumps on top of the Hummer, next to Batman. He lifts him up and tosses him over the Jeep, and onto the slanted, metal floor of the Cargo Hold.

"Nnnnghhhh…" Batman tries to crawl away, but the act of defiance is futile. Captain America jumps on the ground.

Captain America looks to the side, seeing an emergency chain that would be used if the cars started to roll around in the hold. The Captain rips the chain from the wall and walks over to The Dark Knight. Cap wraps the chain around Batman's throat, and holds the two ends. He starts to pull them away from each other, in an attempt to strangle the Caped Crusader.

"HUCCHHGGH!" Batman coughs out/ He reaches for anything to get away from the cold hard vise of the chain.

Batman reaches behind himself, and weakly uses both hands to grab the back of the head of Captain America. The Dark Knight, using up some of the only stamina he has left, rips a knee upwards, and slams it into Captain America's face and forehead. The Captain spirals backward, his nose bleeding profusely.

Batman catches his breath. His eyes glance at the chain draped around his shoulders, and he slightly smirks. Batman grabs the chain and in using his martial arts training, rips it in half. He wraps the, now, two chains around his fists and looks at Captain America, regaining his composure.

Batman sprints toward Captain America and slams him against the side of the jeep. Cap swings a fist toward Batman who dodges it barely. The Dark Knight slams a chained fist in Captain America's face causing blood to splatter all over the jeep. Batman slams a left, chained, fist into Captain America's side, and immediately hooks Captain America with his right. The Caped Crusader pushes his left arm up against Captain America's neck and shoulders before jabbing him once in the forehead and letting a hard right smash into Captain America's stomach, breaking a few ribs. He continues this process and eventually starts to rain hard right, chained, fists onto Captain America's head. Eventually, when Captain America is at his knees, keeping himself up with his left hand, and at the mercy of Batman, the plane swings upward.

Batman and Captain America plummet to the Cargo Hold Door, made for letting the cars go out, but instead of slamming against it, they shoot through it. The two vigilantes tumble into the air, watching their plane go down. And slowly, very slowly, they start to build up speed in their free fall.

Batman starts to think of any way to get out of this, as does Captain America. Batman thinks hard before realizing something he could use. As New York appears through the clouds, Batman starts to reach for his cape. He grabs both ends as he nears the water and starts to glide clumsily, and dangerously to the ground.

Captain America is thinking of any way to save himself, to get back to the woman he loves, and can only think of one thing. He rips out his shield from his sheath, which snaps off, and uses it to cover his face. He plummets toward the water and finally, he hit's the water, shield first. He dives into the dark waters, and falls unconscious.

Batman, however, is gliding to the ground, but due to all the holes in his cape, it's more like a slowed fall. Batman maneuvers himself onto the beach of New York, and slams down onto it, tumbling through the water and eventually landing face first on shore. Finally, Batman falls unconscious. Waves barely touch the soles of Batman's boots while Captain America washes up on an uncharted island off the coast of New York. The two stay still.

Suddenly, the Batwing, the trademarked jet of Batman, flies overhead, and a figure stands in the jumping pad. He has black pants that hold his equipment, black tight-armor on his torso and arms which has a blue stripe coming from the middle of his chest, meeting in the small of his back, and a mask similar to the one Batman's sidekick uses, but bigger and dark blue. This man is Nightwing. He smiles at the body of Batman, and if you looked closely, Batman was smirking as well.

* * *

 _WOOOFH. This is a very old story of mine. Years and years old. I decided to post it cause I was looking through my backlogs and I don't have a lot of stuff posted on here in the first place, which is a shame._

 _Thanks,  
Sam._


End file.
